


Date Night/The Morning After The Night Before .../Secrets/Flirting For Kicks

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Nervousness, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: NC17<br/>Summary: The date mentioned in episode 1 series 2<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood .... unfortunately!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date Night

 

Ianto was nervous. He'd taken forever to get ready for his date with Jack, changing his clothes at least a dozen times. A suit seemed too formal, jeans and a t-shirt too casual.  
Finally he settles on jeans and a nice shirt, no tie. Yes, that would do. Anyone would think he'd never been on a date before. Now he still had 15 minutes to wait before Jack came to collect him. Ianto had said he'd meet him at the restaurant, but Jack insisted that he'd pick him up from his flat.

Time seemed to pass very slowly and Ianto wasted the time wandering round his flat straightening cushions and the like. It was so neat and tidy that there wasn't any real need. At last, after what seemed like hours there was a knock at the door. Ianto glanced round, grabbed his jacket and headed to answer the door. Jack was grinning from ear to ear, wearing his normal attire. Ianto thought to himself, 'why did I bother?' just as Jack said 'Hi, Ianto' and kissed him briefly on the cheek. 'Lets go'.

They climbed into the SUV and Jack drove them towards the outskirts of Cardiff. 'Found a great little restaurant a few weeks ago, well, at least it looked great when I ran passed it chasing that 3 armed alien!' Smiling widely. The SUV stopped outside a quaint looking place, but unfortunately it looked rather dark for somewhere people went to eat. They climbed out and gazed in the window, pitch dark. Ianto went round to the door and read the sign 'Closed for refurbishment' 'Ummmm, Jack' he called 'What?' Jack responded 'You didn't think to book?' Ianto asked. Jack had joined Ianto by the door at this time, reading the sign 'Oh shit, no, I thought it was so out of the way we could just turn up, damn, I'm sorry Ianto'. 'No matter' Ianto said 'Look lets go to the cinema first and eat later, we will find somewhere, yeah?' Jack thought for a moment, 'Okay, I'm sure some popcorn will keep me going till then'. They climbed back into the SUV, heading back towards central Cardiff.

A short while later, they found somewhere to park. They walked the short distance to the cinema, passing shops closed for the night. Jack took Ianto's hand as they walked, Ianto liked it, it felt good. Suddenly Jack stopped. 'What is it, what's up, did you hear something strange?' Ianto asked, partly worried that the evening would be ruined. 'Nope' Jack replied 'I just wanted to do this' Ianto's puzzled expression was wiped off his face as Jack dragged him into a darkened doorway and kissed him, first gently, then harder as Ianto responded, kissing each other deeply. They eventually pulled apart gasping 'Wow' was all Ianto managed to say, smiling. Jack pecked him on the lips, 'Come on, or we'll miss the trailers, I like the trailers' and grabbing his hand again dragged him down the road to the cinema.

They made it to their seats as the trailers began, huge tub of popcorn between them and cold drinks. The cinema was practically deserted, there were a few people sitting in a row not far from the front. They were way up in the back row. 'Uuuuuum, Jack, what exactly are we here to see?' The cinema had multi screens and Jack had picked the tickets up earlier. 'Well, there wasn't much to choose from, there were two Sci-Fi films and three horror films, thought we got enough of them in real life?' Ianto nodded 'So that left two kids films and one comedy, which i believe some would consider a 'chick flick', which seemed the best bet' He finished. 'Fair enough' replied Ianto, 'cos judging by the way Jack was stroking his right leg with his left hand, he had a feeling he wouldn't actually be seeing much of the film. So he hoped anyway, as he smiled to himself.

The curtains closed as the trailers ended. They lights slowly dimmed till the whole room was dark. Then the curtains reopened as the titles appeared on the screen. Ianto recognised the name, had seen it advertised on posters around the city. He settled back in his seat, Jack's hand resting lightly on his thigh. Ianto felt a slight twang of disappointment as jack moved his hand to pick up his drink. After a few sips he returned it to it's holder, but he didn't replace his hand on Ianto's thigh. Then Ianto felt jack's hand snaking passed the back of his neck, his fingers brushing it was he did. Jacks hand then stroked his left cheek, then pulled his head towards him as jack leaned to him for a kiss, Ianto groaned. After the first kiss earlier he had been waiting impatiently for the next and boy was it worth it. He could feel Jacks tongue pushing between his lips, he opened them to welcome it, losing himself in the kiss, enjoying every second.

As Jack's lips moved away from his he gasped, wanting more, but he then felt Jack's lips on his throat, kissing and licking, Ianto had his hands in Jack's hair. 'Oh my' he thought, as jack started nibbling as well. As Jack started sucking on the skin at the side of his neck leaving tiny little love bites in his wake. Ianto slid one hand down to Jack's thigh, stroking it through the fabric. His hand gradually moving upwards towards Jacks crotch. When it got there we could feel how hard Jack's cock was beneath the rough fabric of his trousers, he caressed, touching harder and harder. His hand slipping down passed the waistband of the trousers, and into Jack's pants, touching his hard on more intimately. Jack kissed him again. Jack's hand running down the front of Ianto's shirt, teasing his nipples before going to Ianto's own hard on. Then unbuttoning and unzipping Ianto's jeans, his hand mirroring Ianto's. Both groaning hard through their kissing.

Suddenly they were aware of a light, a bright light, like someone had a spotlight on them. They pulled apart, there was an usher pointing a torch at them. The beam seemed so bright in the dark 'Okay, out' a voice demanded from behind it, 'We've had a complaint, there'll be none of that in here. This is a cinema, not a brothel' Suppressing giggles they both grabbed their coats and fled as Ianto desperately zipped his trousers back up before they fell down. They ran back to the SUV. 'I can't believe we got caught like that' Ianto gasped, trying to catch his breath. Jack could see he had a flush to his cheeks, which he wasn't sure was from the running or getting caught. 'Wonder who complained, must have been one of the people near the front i imagine' Jack grinned 'But they must have been watching us not the screen ... gave them a bit of an education eh?'

'Back to your's for coffee' Jack asked, even though that was the last thing on his mind. His cock was still hard and aching for Ianto's touch once more. And by the looks of it, Ianto's was in the same condition. Ianto nodded vigorously as Jack started the SUV. Minutes later, they stopped outside Ianto's flat. Ianto let them in and vanished 'I've put the kettle on' he said with a smile. Jack just walked up to him, grasped his neck with one hand and kissed him hard. With his tongue invading his mouth again, Ianto felt like never before. His hands pushing Jacks coat off his shoulders, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, desperate to get Jack's clothes off. 'Slowly' Jack said, breaking the kiss. 'Slowly' Jack removed Ianto's coat and shirt. Kissing Jack on the chest, tongue caressing his nipples as Jack undid his trousers for the second time that evening.

They stood there kissing and caressing. 'Jack' Ianto said sounding desperate, 'Please, oh please, i need you now' Jack slid silently down, sinking to his knees in front of him. Taking Ianto's cock into his mouth, sucking, caressing with his tongue, Ianto felt fit to burst. He knew he wouldn't last long. Jack's hand reached to caress his balls, that was it, Ianto came violently into Jack's mouth. Jack stood back up, smiling at him 'Okay Ianto?' 'Oh yeah, so much better than okay ...' Ianto grasped Jack's cock. 'Now, lets see what we can do about this' he rubbed a finger gently over it's sensitive tip and smiled as it twitched. 'I want to feel you inside me Jack' he said 'Now' Jack kissed him gently on the lips 'Are you sure? Have you done this before?' 'Yes and no in that order, but i just know I want it' Ianto replied 'Okay, I'll be gentle' Jack said 'Where's the bedroom? We should get somewhere comfortable' Ianto nodded to a door and the far end of the room. Jack led him there by the hand.

They climbed on the bed, Jack told Ianto to lie on his side. He joined him, lying with his chest against Ianto's back, his hand caressing Ianto's hips and buttocks. He kissed the back of his neck 'Nervous?' Ianto nodded 'A little' Jack's strokes got firmer, his fingers now stroking the crack of Ianto's arse. His fingers gradually touching deeper till he heard Ianto let out a gasp of excitement. Jack used his fingers to caress the entrance enjoying the effect it had on Ianto. Jack pushed Ianto's leg forward slightly, parting his legs. Gently he pushed in a finger, Ianto pushed back onto it making excited noises in his throat. Jacked added a second finger, then another. 'Ready?' he asked 'Oh yes Jack, now' Jack slowly pushed his cock into Ianto, till he filled him completely and began thrusting slowly. Ianto bucked against him, encouraging him to go fast. Which was good, as Jack couldn't hold back much longer. A few minutes later he came inside him. They lay together for a long while, just cuddling. Eventually Ianto turned over to face Jack, kissing his hard on the mouth 'You're okay then?' Jack asked laughing. Ianto grinned and nodded. He kissed him again before snuggling up close to him, burying his face in Jack's neck, breathing in his scent as his fell into a deep sleep.

Jack's last thought as he started to doze was 'we never did get to eat, well, Ianto anyway' 

The End.


	2. The Morning After The Night Before ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG13-ish  
> Summary: Sequel to 'Date Night'  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood ... unfortunately!

The sun was streaming the the curtains in Ianto's bedroom as he stirred awake. He stretched across to the other side of the bed. It was empty, the sheets cold, his eye's snapped open as he sat up. He quickly scanned the room, no sign of Jack. He slumped down back onto the pillows, sulking. He lay there for a few minutes before looking at the alarm clock next to him, it was 6.32am, he better get up, he thought. He dragged himself out of bed, as he did so, he heard a noise, it was coming from the kitchen. He quickly pulled on some pyjama bottoms and practically ran to his kitchen.

Jack was the other side of the kitchen, making tea and toast. He was only wearing a T shirts and briefs. A huge smile crossed Ianto's face. 

'Jack' he said finally, after watching him for a few minutes, a touch of relief in his voice.

'Mornin' Ianto' He replied 'Breakfast? I couldn't find anything more interesting that this' He finished smiling at him. 

'Sounds great' Ianto responded as he rushed across the kitchen and flew into Jacks arms, kissing him hard on the lips 'Anything will do, just happy you're still here' A sad look crossed his face as he continued in a whisper 'I thought you'd gone'

'Gone?' Looked questionally at Ianto for a few seconds 'No, I couldn't sleep, got restless and watched some TV. You'd be surprised at the crap on TV in the early hours of the morning' He smiled at Ianto before kissing him gently on the lips. 'I'd never just leave' 

Ianto pulled him into another kiss, full of passion and relief, tongue thrusting into Jack's mouth. Jack happily responded. Passion mounting as their hands traveled over each others bodies.

Then Jack's mobile rang loudly from his coat pocket. 'Damn it' moaned Jack as they broke their kiss and he went to get it. It was Tosh, saying he was needed at the hub now. Something strange was happening to do with the rift. Jack replied he would be there soon, with Ianto. He would never see the grin that crossed Toshiko's face as she put the phone down.

Jack relayed the message to Ianto. 'We better get dressed' he said with a said smile. Twenty minutes they were all showered and ready to go, managing to suppress the desire to shag each other senseless in their shared shower.

Ianto opened his front door, shouting 'Hurry up then' to Jack as he did. Last he'd seen Jack, he was fiddling with his hair again, that man and his hair. As he did the elderly lady from the flat next door, Mrs Nolan, spotted him. 'Morning young man' She smiled at him 'You have company last night? Got a lady friend' she said winking at him.

'What do you mean?' Ianto said, a little flustered, going a little pink.

'Well', she said 'Your flat is normally so quiet and well, the walls aren't that thick .... 'she trailed off, cheeky grin on her face.

Ianto cleared his throat, stalling for time while he thought of a reply. Jack took this particular moment to appear next to him. 'Morning' he said politely to Ianto's neighbour before shutting Ianto's door, grabbing Ianto's hand and kissing him lightly on the lips 'We gotta go gorgeous' and dragged him away.

'Oh my' said Mrs Nolan to herself before opening her flat door ''Ere George' she shouted into the flat 'You'll never guess what i just saw'

End.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchward or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summery: Sequel to 'The Morning After The Night Before ...'  
> Rating: PG 13

Jack had been more than a little miffed when he and Ianto had rushed into the Hub only to see Toshiko looking very sheepish. Apparently there was nothing going on with the rift, it had been a glitch in the system, by the time she had realised this, they had already arrived. Jack stropped off to his office and Ianto went to make coffee.

By the time Owen and Gwen had arrived Ianto seemed to have done a good job calming Jack down. Toshiko thought it somewhat of an over reaction, but let him get it out of his system as he yelled at her. Owen and Gwen had no idea what had happened, just aware that there was a little tension floating around in the air.

Ianto had made what seemed like his millionth cup of coffee that morning and was taking it up to Jack. Jack was sat at his desking, staring out the glass wall. He swivelled round in his chair when he heard Ianto enter, smiling at him.

'You look happier?' Ianto said questionally.

'I am' He replied 'Sorry i was so unfair earlier, i must apologise to Toshiko. I was mad we got dragged in when we could have spent more time alone' He shrugged.

Ianto put the coffee mug on his desk, walked over to him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

'There's always later' He grinned.

'Oh, and what's happening later then' inquired Jack. Leaning forwards to kiss Ianto. Ianto let him press his lips to his briefly before pulling away.

'I'm taking you out for our second date. No questions, just do as you're told' He replied 'Now, you'll be needing to wear other clothes for a change, jeans and a shirt should surfice. I'm not telling you where we're going, it's a surprise'

'I'm sure i can come up with the clothes. Not even a clue as to where?' He almost pleaded.

'Nope' Ianto grinned at him.

Jack rose from his chair and moved round his desk to Ianto, pulling him close he kissed him hard.

'Nothing i can do to change your mind?' He tried his luck again.

Ianto shook his head. He leaned forwards and kissed Jack hard, this time using his tongue to invade Jack's mouth, Jack groaned as Ianto's hands slid down from his waist to his arse and squeezed it as the kiss continued.

Gwen, Owen and Toshiko were talking while drinking the coffee Ianto had made them before taking Jack his. Owen glanced up at Jack's office, but he couldn't see them from where they were sitting. Toshiko had explained the atmosphere in the Hub when they arrived and they were glad Jack had kept himself hidden away in his office all morning.

Toshiko couldn't keep it to herself anymore and told them how when she phoned Jack and said she needed him to come in he had said he'd be there, with Ianto and that they had arrived together.

'What, you mean you think they spent the night together?' Asked Gwen, eyes wide.

'Doesn't mean anything' Owen replied 'They could have been out Weevil hunting or something'

'But when they arrived Jack was holding Ianto's hand' She replied 'He let go as soon as he saw me, i think they thought they had got away with it, but they were definitely holding hands.

'CCTV' Owen practically shouted.

They rushed over to one of the computer monitors and Toshiko pulled up the recording from earlier that morning. They watched as Jack and Ianto arrived and let themselves into the Tourist Office. Then they all stood open mouthed as before they let themselves through the secret door to the hub Jack pulled Ianto to him and they snogged hard, hands everywhere for more then five minuted before regaining their composture and going through to the hub.

Toshiko smiled 'See' she said, the 'I told you so' in her voice.

'Oh my' Gwen gasped 'That was hot' Then realising she said it out load felt her cheeks flush pink.

Owen didn't look too impressed 'Now if it has been you and Tosh ....' he trailed off grinning. Toshiko glared at him and Gwen slapped him playfully.

'Come to think of it, Ianto's been up in that office a very long time' Gwen mussed out loud 'Tosh, go to the CCTV for Jack's office'

'Oh, I couldn't' she said shyly.

'Bloody hell, just do it' Owen told her.

So she did, there was Jack and Ianto standing in the middle of Jack's office snogging each other's faces off. They stood transfixed as they watched them. Jack had Ianto's face in his hands and Ianto had his hands clutched to Jacks arse. Looked like they had been snogging for a long time. Jack's hands moved down from Ianto's face, stroking down his chest, stopping at his waist, resting just above his belt, before moving around his waist and pulling him closer.

Owen snapped out of it first 'Okay, enough! I certainly don't wanna watch those two snogging all afternoon'

Toshiko and Gwen smiled at each other.

'Well, i suppose your right' Gwen whispered, eyes back on the screen. Tosh nodded silently, engrossed again.

'TURN IT OFF NOW' Owen shouted.

Slowly Tosh moved to turn it off. Then the image was gone.

'Ummmm, I'm gonna go and ummmmm .... do something somewhere' mumbled Gwen.

She wandered off and Owen went off to the Autopsy room. Must have something i need to do he thought to himself. Tosh busied herself checking the rift monitor.

Up in Jack's office oblivious to all this Jack and Ianto finally stopped snogging.

'I really should get some work done' Ianto told Jack 'No matter how much I'd love to stay here kissing you' He pecked him on the lips.

He moved to pull away. Jack stopped him.

'Okay, but only if you tell me where we're going this evening' A wicked grin on his face.

'Not gonna happen' Ianto grinned back 'Just be ready for 9pm, I will pick you up from here'

He pulled out of Jack's embrace before Jack could stop him. As he walked away Jack slapped him lightly on the arse. Ianto glanced back and smiled before exiting the office, big grin on his face.

As he walked through the hub he didn't notice the other's watching him, he was just thinking about their date later. That is until he came face to face with Gwen.

'Okay Ianto' She asked, trying to keep a straight face.

'Fine' Ianto replied.

'Just fine? You look like the cat that got the cream' She stated smiling at him.

'Really? Well, you know, just having a good day'

'Aha. Well I'll leave you too it then. But if you get a few minutes to yourself, there's some 'interesting' (she put an emphases on the word) footage of the CCTV'

With that she walked off giggling to herself.

Ianto watched her retreating back.

'Oh fuck' He said under his breath.

The End.


	4. Flirting for Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summery: Sequel to 'Secrets'  
> Rating: NC17

Jack was waiting patiently in the 'Tourist Office' when Ianto arrive to collect him for their date. Jack had his usual coat on, but beneath it Ianto could make out he was wearing jeans as requested. He opened the coat and smiled, the jeans, although they had the 'distressed' look were obviously brand new and he was wearing a blue shirt as normal. Although this time the shirt was worn casually outside the waistband of his trousers. Ianto smiled approvingly and kissed him softly on the lips.

'You'll do' He said, smile widening across his face.

Jack could see Ianto was wearing much the same, except his shirt was dark red, under his coat.

'Red is definitely your colour' Jack responded before pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

'We've gotta go, taxi waiting' Ianto said pulling away reluctantly and pulled him towards the door. Jack kept hold of his hand as he locked the door behind them and as they walked the short way to where the taxi was waiting for them.

'Shouldn't you tell the driver where we're going?' Jack questioned Ianto.

Ianto smiled 'He already knows. You'll find out soon enough' and pecked him on the cheek.

The driver pretended not to notice and drove them towards their destination. They pulled up about 10 minutes later, Jack stared out the window of the taxi.

'A night club?' Jack seemed stunned.

Huge smile on Ianto's face as he said simply 'Yup'.

They climbed out and paid the fare. Jack was stood staring at the neon sign above the entrance doors. "Electric Dreams' it read.

'Gay club?' He enquired.

'Nope, kinda retro dance club. 80's and 90's dance music' Ianto informed him, loving the look on Jack's face. 'I used to love this kinda stuff when i was a student. Thought we might relive my youth, new experience for you though i imagine?'

'That'd be a big yes!' Jack stated.

'Well, you won't know till ya do, come on.'

They entered the club, paid the fee and checked their coats, then made their way up the stairs to the door to the club, from behind which was coming the muffled sound of thumping music. It wasn't yet 10pm and not at it's busiest. Ianto spotted an occupied booth in the far corner and told Jack to go and sit while he got drinks. He returned with them a few minutes later, beer for him, water for Jack. The booth was cosy, the seating nicely cushioned in a semi circle, comfy for two, could sit four at a push. They sat close, but not close enough to draw attention to themselves at the back of the semi circle. Jack placed a hand on Ianto's thigh under the table where no one would see.

'So, what now?' He asked, feeling totally out of place, an odd feeling for him.

'We'll just sit here a while, admiring the view' (The place was starting to fill with attractive people of both sexes) Smiled Ianto 'Then we dance'

'Dance, to this? I don't know, as i said, it's really not me' Jack sighed.

Ianto put his hand on Jack's, that was still resting on his thigh and squeezed it. 'It'll be fun, i promise'

Jack didn't look convinced. They sat there for an hour or so, just drinking and chatting, looking a picture of innocence as they teased each other with their hands under the table. All the time watching the dance floor. The place was now heaving, packed full.

Jack glanced round the room, worried Ianto would want to dance soon. 'I'll get more drinks' He got up and went to the bar. He was gone a while and when he returned Ianto wasn't alone. Two young ladies were chatting to him. Jack raised his eyebrows questionally.

'Jack. meet Eloise and Amanda. They thought we might like to dance' Ianto looked like it was the last thing he wanted. His eyes had a quality to them that made Jack think Ianto wanted him to say something to get rid of them as fast as possible. Jack grinned and sat down.

'Ladies, come and sit with us' Ianto's face dropped, what was Jack up to now. He groaned inwardly, he wanted Jack to himself.

Eloise was a brunette, tall and slim and confident, she slid onto the seat next to Ianto. Amanda was blonde and curvy and seemed shyer than her friend, she sat next to Jack. Jack immediately turned on the charm and started flirting with her, Ianto was not happy. Eloise however was doing her best to flirt with him. Ianto was trying to respond, but kept glancing at Jack. Jack caught his eye and winked, his hand sliding unseen back to Ianto's thigh, then moving up higher till he cuped him between his legs. It took all Ianto's strength to not gasp out loud. He realised Jack was just using Amanda to toy with him. 'Two can play at that game' Ianto thought and went into full on flirting with Eloise.

After a while the girls we're wanting to dance again, Ianto got up willingly. The music had bought back memories he wanted to relive, Jack however was not so easy to convince. In the end Ianto know what might work. He motioned to the girls to go and they would join them in a few minutes. He leaned over to Jack and whispered in his ear, cupping it with his hand.

'Jack, come on, do this for me, i know you'll enjoy it once you get into it' Jack tried to reply but Ianto carried on whispering 'You can flirt with her as much as you like on the dance floor, i want to watch' He said breathlessly as he nibbled and kissed Jack's ear, hidden from sight behind his hand. Jack groaned quietly.

'Can't we just go back to your's?' He asked 'I wanna shag you senseless'

'No, not yet' Ianto had a wicked grin on his face 'Come on, this could be fun.'

Jack gave in. 'Okay, but i need to snog you first, tell them we're just popping to the gents and then we'll be with them, OK?'

Jack walked off in the direction of the toilets, Ianto shouted into Amanda's ear, repeating the story about going to the gents, then hurried after Jack. There we're only two cubicles in there, one was empty, so Jack must have been in the other. There were a few other guys in there, but no one was interested in where he was going, he tapped on the cubicle door and was dragged in by Jack.

Jack locked the door and pushed Ianto up against it, kissing him hard, thrusting his tongue in Ianto's mouth. Ianto welcomed it, his own tongue joining Jack's as they snogged. Eventually they pulled apart gasping for breath, smiling. Jack's hand headed for the bulge in Ianto's trousers, it got slapped away. Jack looked hurt.

'Patience is a virtue Jack' Ianto smiled. 'Those lovely young ladies are waiting for us. And before you say anything, it's your fault, you knew i wanted you to get rid of them. By the time we leave you're gonna want to fuck me into next week' A naughty gleam twinkled in his eye.

'Your filthy mind never ceases to amaze me' He kissed him again 'Okay, lets go'.

The music was still pumping, Jack looked about him, the dancing looked pretty much easy enough to copy, he could do this. They moved through the crowd to the girls. The track playing was coming to an end as the DJ spoke, informing then throng that he was gonna slow things down for a while 'for the lovers out there' and the next tract was a complete contrast as the some of the people left the dance floor and others found partners. Jack watched as Eloise wrapped her arms round Ianto's neck, Ianto's arms circling her waist. Jack pulled Amanda towards him, pulling her close, watching Ianto over her shoulder as they swayed to the music.

Jack could see one of Ianto's hands had slipped down and was cupping the cheek of her arse as he whispered into her ear. He watched as she giggled. Jack became aware that Amanda was whispering in his ear, telling him she thought he was gorgeous. He responded by pulling her closer, his hands stroking the small of her back, eyes still on Ianto. He couldn't believe it as he watched Eloise kiss Ianto on the lips, and that Ianto responded. As they eventually danced into a position where Jack could see Ianto's face he saw Ianto's eyes were open and gazing at him with lust, despite the fact he was kissing Eloise.

Jack realised what he was up to. He moved his hands down to Amanda's arse and she gasped as his mouth landed on hers, he kissed her deeply, eye's locked on Ianto's. Ianto moved a hand to caress Eloise on the neck as he kept kissing her. Jack kissed Amanda for a while longer, his hands caressing her body. He wondered if Ianto felt guilty for using the girls this way, but he dismissed the thought from his head, he was feeling to horny to care. He just wanted to grab Ianto and snog him before dragging him home and shagging him senseless.

Jack drew back from Amanda. 'I just felt my mobile vibrate in my pocket, sorry'. He looked at the blank screen 'Work 'He lied' Gonna have to go, I'm so sorry'

Amanda looked disappointed. 'Let me give you my number', she said scrabbling for a bit of paper and a pen in her bag. She wrote her name and number on it and passed it to him. He smiled and put it in his jeans pocket. Then he went over to Ianto, tapping him on the shoulder.

'We've got to go. Work calls'

Ianto sighed 'Sorry Eloise, it's been a pleasure' He kissed her gently on the lips.

'I have Amanda's number, Ianto can contact you through her, right' Jack said before Eloise could do the same as Amanda. Eloise nodded.

'Right, Ianto, we have to go NOW'

They left the girls looking stunned as they left them. They stopped only to grab their coats on the way out. They got outside and Ianto asked worriedly what the problem was.

'Only this' Jack rasped as he pushed Ianto hard against the club wall and kissed him, pushing his body as close to Ianto's as was physically possible. Jack could feel how hard Ianto was beneath his tight jeans, he groaned into Ianto's mouth and he pushed his thigh between his legs. He broke the kiss after a few minutes.

'You are such a tease' He said, trying his best to look annoyed, but he couldn't quite manage it, the grin was bubbling underneath. 'I want you now!'

Ianto smiled 'You started it, you were flirting with Amanda first. Back to mine? It's actually closer that the Hub, we can walk it'

Jack nodded and kissed him again before grabbing his hand. The half walked, half ran to Ianto's flat, stopping briefly now and then for a snatched kiss. Jack nearly threw Ianto over a wall into someones garden on one occasion with the intention of shagging him there and then, but decided he could wait a few minutes more. They reached Ianto's flat and practically fell up the stairs to his door. Fumbling with the lock they fell through the door, slamming it behind them.

Jack pulled Ianto's coat off him and threw it on the floor, along with his. Pushing Ianto against the wall he kissed his as his hands opened his jeans, he was surprised to find Ianto wasn't wearing any underwear. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving Ianto gasping. Grabbing the bottom of Ianto's shirt it tugged it off over his head. Then grabbing Ianto he dragged him down on the floor in the hallway, finishing undressing his by tugging off his jeans and socks.

His mouth went straight to Ianto's cock, sucking it deep inside his mouth, Ianto groaning beneath him. If Ianto was as turned on as he was, which he suspected, it wouldn't be long before he came. One of his hands reached between Ianto's legs, teasing his balls. His tongue teasing the cock in his mouth. Ianto was bucking his hips, his orgasm near. Jack moved his hand slightly backwards, a finger teasing the entrance to Ianto's arse. That was it, Ianto came hard into Jack's mouth. Jack swallowed.

He moved up Ianto's body and kissed him, Ianto's hand went down and released Jack's cock from his jeans , wrapping his hand around it he started pumping it slowly. Jack's tongue slid into his mouth, he could taste faint trace of his own cum on it. One of his hands stroked Jacks chest, finding a hard nipple, he played with it with his fingers. He moved his mouth away from Jack's a groan of disappointment was replaced by a gasp of pleasure as his tongue replaced his fingers. He increased the speed of the hand pumping Jack's cock. Ianto kissed Jack all over his chest, moving up towards his neck, where he sucked hard, leaving a purple mark. Jack gave a shuddering gasp and came all over his stomach, t-shirt and Ianto's hand.

They lay there for a few minutes kissing.

'Well, that wasn't quite how I intended the evening to go' Ianto said 'But boy did it turn out fucking hot'.

'Oh yeah' Jack smiled 'Bed?'

'Sounds like a plan' Smiled Ianto.

They dragged themselves up from the floor and headed to the bedroom.

'I hope Mrs Nolan is asleep ...' Ianto pondered out loud

End.


End file.
